


Loving her

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is Michael, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Sorry, this isn't a Deckerstar in the traditional sense. This is a little different and like all my fics super sapphic. It will be periodically updated.





	Loving her

She was happy for her. She was. She and Maze had done the back and forth for several million years. Now Maze was dating some bimbo, but she made Maze happy. Besides, she had her own human love interest. She had told her that she wouldn't watch her in the shower. And despite the odd slipup, usually after a particularly trying day, she wouldn't. But that was before the emergency. He was irrationally angry. Now he had threatened to harm the beautiful naked woman that she had lusted over since she was an adult teen. Or around that time? Time was running short, so she pulled back the screen; her brain briefly short-circuited when she saw her. And more swiftly, her very bare, very shaved muff. "Ray-Ray....what the hell?" she declared, covering herself as best she could."You need to come with me, now!" she managed to state. She couldn't look at her. Her girl, her darling sexy girl. Dripping wet and looking oh so desirable. "Ray-Ray, get out of..." She didn't think, she just grabbed Ella. Nothing mattered but getting her out safely. "Hey!!! Ray-Ray, what the hell are you..." Then they both heard it, the beeping. She didn't hesitate. She exposed her wings, pulled Ella's legs across her waist and broke through the window. She could hear Ella squealing, she couldn't think about that now. The loud explosion reverberated behind her, rang in her ears. She narrowly avoided the flames, her feathers fortunate to avoid singeing. "R-ray-rahahaa-ray! Featherrssss tickleeeheihihahaha!" Azrael wasn't sure how her feathers could be tickling her. She hoped her feathers weren't burning or dissolving. She knew that Ella would catch cold if she didn't find a place to stop. She could hardly head to where Mazikeen or her woman were probably naked and lustfully enjoying themselves. Amenadiel's old place was the most likely place to lay low. So she flew there, ignoring the arousal pooling between her thighs. Ella's giggling didn't help. "R-r-ray-R-Raahahahay!!! Stahahap! Th-thighs!" It took Azrael a moment to realise that she had accidentally held a feather in each of her hands. And those hands were around her upper thighs and knees, keeping Ella from falling. She increased the pace as she finally made it to her eldest brother's former place, gently dropping off Ella on the bed. Ella just keep giggling, holding her legs. Azrael didn't look, Ella's body was too arousing. The feathers came from her encounter with the youngest angel. The one even Lucifer and Amenadiel were nervous around. She still didn't understand what set him off, this time. She never knew what drove him. He had always been like this. "R-ray Ray!"

Azrael turned to see Ella hiding under the cover. The thought of what lies beneath the blanket of the eldest angel's bed brought more unwelcome thoughts and stirrings. Lucifer, Maze and Amendaiel had shown no self control; how could she hope to keep hers? "Ray-Ray...you need to tell me what is going on?" Azrael paused, trying to think of something, anything to say. "You're not wearing your glasses and you have wings! You are totally not a ghost! And someone blew up my goddamn apartment! Tell me the truth, Ray Ray!" "Don't take Dad's name in vain." Whatever she had planned to say, that wasn't it at all. "Dad? Wait, you mean the big guy? You...you really are my guardian angel, aren't you?" Azrael smiled despite herself. "For you, I am!"

"Yeah, Ray-Ray! Just like that!!!! Ohhh!!! More! Please keeping going!!! YES! Yesssss!!! Oh, don't stohop!" It was the stuff of dreams! Or would be if Azrael was capable of conscious thought. She was between her legs. Her human's legs. No, her Ella's legs! After a decade or so of wondering; she was finally pleasing her woman. Everything about Ella tasted so right as Ella trembled, trying to keep Azrael's lips and tongue in place, unnecessary as the effort was. Feeling her hands pushing and pulling on her black hair, how they drove Azrael to delirium. "Keep going! Oh Dios Mio! Mi Cielo! M-mi Vida! M-M-Mi Tresor! MI QUERIDA!!! MI AMMOORRRRR!!!!" screamed out Ella. The liquid punped out of her, Azrael swallowing the salty lquid. Ella kept her face trapped as her thighs pinned her ears down, refusing to stop as she rode her face. Azrael had no intention of stopping, 10 years of pent up lust were going to end now. It had been 6 centuries between lovers, she wasn't going to miss a single opportunity. Not with her Ella. 

Eve had been with many lovers. Some had been terrible, same had been average and some were out of this world. Not one of her female lovers had fallen into the first two categories. But her current and final female lover, Mazikeen of the Lillim, left them all in her wake. Not even Lucifer could compare to this wild demon who set her ablaze. If you told her not 2 months that she would be having anal sex with the girl who tried to help her get back her ex; while she tortured her bound body with a paintbrush covered in itching powder, she would have had you committed. Right now, she was moaning like a whore, while trembling from the ticklish touches, driving her poor red love button to heights of hysterical agony. And still Maze's strap-on drilled her as her free hands roamed inside her ticklish armpit. "If you don't cum in the next two minutes, it's tickle torture with that fun powder for the next 2 hours, hon." That was all it took for Linda to scream out orgasm number 7. Maze was unable to hold back her 6th orgasm. This was how it was meant to be as Maze set herself the target to get Eve to ten. Although as a 7th orgasm crashed as a wave through Maze, she wondered if fifteen wouldn't be better.

"How am I able to do this? It is utterly perplexing!" was all Lucifer Morningstar could think. He was able to lift the table with a finger


End file.
